Flight Of The Bumblebee
by Dameria O
Summary: A slight horror fic based on the classical song: Flight of the Bumblebee by Rimsky-Korsakov. One shot.


**My very first mystery/horror fic and I feel a little bit unsure about how scary it is...  
>Yes, I guess it is not that scary.<br>And by the way, I was inspired by one of my favorite classical song:**

**_Flight of the Bumblebee _by _Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov_**

**One of my favorite 'Horror' classical song! X3**  
><strong>I suggest you to listen to the song first so you probably will understand the story a 'lil bit. *sweat drop*<strong>

**Oh, and about why I used Tenma for this fic is because... he kinda suits it, I mean, It's easy to imagine Tenma in horrified looks and stuff. /slap**

**Well, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>If you were there that night, you could have hear the sound of running footsteps, cracking twigs and heavy panting break the silent of a dark, dark, forest.<p>

If you were there that night, you could have seen a brunette young boy, running in fear, try to escaped, from the dark, dark, forest.

He scratched his arms. He scratched his legs. He even managed to trip himself. Bump on his head and scars on all over his body. But he kept running. Because scars and bumps were nothing compared to his soul.

He was exhausted. He needed rest! But he couldn't stop. At least for now when _it _was lurking, not far away, behind him.

He decided to take a shelter. He hid between a tree and bushes.

He could feel _it _came toward him. Then it came silent. He lifted his head and looked around a little bit. Then he felt warm breath on his tanned skin. And he could hear someone, breathing, right next to him.

He screamed, jumped and ran. _It _was chasing him again now. Sound of heavy stomps running toward him. He knew he shouldn't have rested back then. And now his mind was set to only run.

Unfortunately, he tripped. He fell on his head, adding an extra bump on it. Carefully lifted his body, he found _it _was standing right in front of him.

He pulled some step back. _It _disappeared and reappeared on his back. The brunette pulled himself again and _it _did the same thing again, blocking his way. He felt cornered so he decided to fight back. He took a wood near him and swung the wood at _it_.

_It_ moved closer to him and stopped him. He took the wood and threw it far away. The brunette eyes were wide in fear. He was terrified and didn't know what to do.

Suddenly a black hole grew underneath him. He fell into the hole and left _it _behind. Some second later he fell on a hard wooden ground. He found himself spinning on a wooden round table after he collected his mind. The table keep spinning, spinning and spinning, making his vision blurry. He can feel his arms and legs being attached to the table with chains on them.

He wasn't sure what happened and what'll happen. But not after he saw silverwares floating on the ceiling. All looked sharp and all were pointing at him.

Another sweat dropping, heart racing, frightening moment, and again, there was no escape.

The table stopped right after he thought how crazy it is. The sound of the clacking, floating, silverwares filled the room as they started to move.

They moved very fast and before it could stab the brunette's body, another black hole appeared behind him and sucked him into it. The poor boy screamed in the darkness. He knew that no one could hear him screaming in there but he still decided to screamed and let his fear feeling out.

He screamed and kept screaming until his body hit something in his back. He jumped in shocked and found out that he was sitting, on his bed, wearing his pajamas, in the middle of the night.

The brunette panting in fear and sweating, he lay down on his bed and realized that it was only a dream. He sighed in relieve, smiling to himself as he got up from his bed to changed his pajamas.

He stood in front of the mirror to unbuttoned his pajamas. So he unbuttoned it and his face turned into shock as he saw scars, all over his body…

* * *

><p><strong>See? Told ya it's not that scary... I guess.<br>Well, R&R would be appreciated!**  
><strong>And thanks for reading this crap ==; *bow*<strong>


End file.
